Y sí fuese un universo alterno…
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son vecinos, amigos desde la infancia, cuidándose el uno al otro, más por parte de Harry quien conoce que su amigo sufre violencia domestica por parte de su padre. Sucesos que le hacen ver que desea algo más que protegerlo. UniversoAlterno!
1. Chapter 1

**Y SÍ FUESE UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO…**

 **Título:** Y sí fuese un universo alterno…

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry x Draco (Harco)

 **Generó:** Romance, Humor, y lo que demás se me ocurra.

 **Clasificación:** M – 17

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son vecinos, amigos desde la infancia, cuidándose el uno al otro, más por parte de Harry quien conoce que su amigo sufre violencia domestica por parte de su padre. Sucesos que le hacen ver que desea algo más que protegerlo. UniversoAlterno!

 **Inspiración: Manga Yaoi.**

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN.**

Harry James Potter Evans, más conocido como Harry Potter, Harry para los amigos o compañero para Ron, Potter para quienes le desprecian, Haggy para la esposa del hermano de Ron, Ha'i para su ahijado Teddy y… maldito león para para su bastarda serpiente.

Harry vive en un edificio lleno de residencias para gente común, podría decirse que pertenece a un estrato alto aunque es demasiado sencillo, al igual que sus padres. Es estudiante, de instituto público, prácticamente de último año. Sus notas… patéticas, intenta y hace lo que puede y Lilly y James intentan animarle a más ¿Qué más podría decir? ¡Oh! Le gustan las costillas bañadas en salsa.

Y bueno, así comienza su 'historia', por muy aburrida que parezca…

* * *

–Buenos días –Dijo al momento, mientras bostezaba y se despeinaba más aquella melena indomable que había heredado de su padre.

–Buenos días cariño. Ya está el desayuno –Dijo la pelirroja alejando el mandil de su cintura –James se ha tenido que ir pronto, ya sabes, el ministro siempre lo necesita a su lado –Refunfuño.

–Ah… Vale –Tomó asiento y llevo una de las tostadas untada con mermelada a su boca.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, o más por parte de él, no era muy bueno en eso de despertar al cien por ciento. Lilly hablaba hasta por los codos, aun no comprendía que había visto su padre en ella, bueno, era su hijo y ella era guapa, y con un cuerpo el cual mantenía sano. Pero como todo pelirrojo… tenía un temperamento un tanto… ¿explosivo? Además, no le gustaban las chicas.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya había terminado su desayuno, ahí otro de sus problemas, comía demasiado rápido y siempre terminaba con más hambre de la que tenía. James era igual, y todos creían que terminarían rellenitos, pero, era todo lo contrario. Eran macizos y de gran musculatura… Era la maldita envidia en la escuela.

Se río de su propio pensamiento.

Su madre le vio con una ceja alzada.

Le sonrió un tanto avergonzado, hasta que un ruido estridente los dejo paralizados. Claramente había sido algo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, y sobre todo justo al lado. Se levantó casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

–Parece que están peleando de nuevo… –La pelirroja miro con pesar –Ve Harry, yo levantare los platos.

–Gracias mamá. Adiós –Beso con rapidez su mejilla y agarro la mochila que había dejado en el suelo.

Salió del departamento al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta de al lado cerrarse.

–Buenos días león –Con una sonrisa le saludo, su bastarda serpiente, conocido más como Draco Malfoy. Un chico unos centímetros más bajo que él, delgado –demasiado– y con piel parecida a la porcelana, ojos grises y cabello platinado. Le recordaba a las cerámicas de su tía Petunia.

– ¿Buenos días? –Frunció el ceño – ¡He escuchado eso! ¿Te ha hecho algo? –Se le acercó mirándole la piel en las partes visibles, su uniforme ocultaba más de lo que esperaba.

–Pfff, por favor. Estoy genial, ¿Acaso no me ves? –Bufó el platinado, aun así Harry entrecerró los ojos –Además, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Harry lo rodeo hasta detenerse justo al lado de su brazo derecho, allí un corte en su codo resaltaba, parecía que había intentado limpiarla – ¡Mentiroso! –Le regaño, y Draco nuevamente bufó.

–Llegaremos tarde, mueve el culo –Se alejó pero el moreno se le cruzo en el camino.

–Primero lo primero –Lo arrastro hasta su departamento, volviendo a entrar y encontrándose con su madre cruzada de brazos.

–Hola Draco, cariño.

–Buenos días señora Potter.

Harry gruño.

Fueron hasta su habitación donde dejo al platinado y luego fue a buscar en la habitación de sus padres el botiquín. Lo utilizaban muy poco, solo cuando Lilly se cortaba cocinando o cuando a James y él les daba indigestión por comer tan rápido y atragantarse. De vez en cuando para Sirius quien siempre llagaba lastimado por una pelea callejera.

Al regresar se encontró con un Draco malhumorado, siempre era lo mismo. Y siempre terminaban más calmados y llegando tarde al instituto. Dejo que fuese el mismo Draco quien se limpiara la herida y pusiera una venda sobre ella. Conocía lo orgulloso que llegaba a ser, no dejaba que nadie sintiera lastima por él.

– ¿Qué fue esta vez? –Le pregunto mientras volvían a agarrar sus mochilas.

–Creo que quería jugar a que distancia podría llegar un plato, y por casualidad cayó sobre mi cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Harry torció la boca y asintió sin gana.

* * *

 _Conocía Draco desde los ocho años. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día. El camión de la mudanza había llegado muy en la mañana, en el mismo momento en el que veía la televisión. Se había molestado tanto con todo el ruido que hacían al otro lado; incluso varios taladros le habían interrumpido las palabras favoritas que decía su personaje honorario, Goku. James también se había molestado pero no había hecho nada, y Harry quiso recriminarle por no ir a decirle que se callaran y así poder ver ambos Dragon Ball._

 _Fue hasta que Lilly les llego con la noticia, "Tenemos nuevos vecinos. Ya era hora de que se largara ese amargado hombre gordo", sí, su madre siempre hablaba de más._

 _En ese caso, los había mandado a vestir decentemente un sábado, intentar arreglar la pajarera que tenían de cabello, y salir a conocer a los nuevos inquilinos. Harry estaba por quejarse cuando se topó con una mujer muy, pero muy fea. Hasta su madre tenía mejor cuerpo que aquella tabla._

 _–_ _Buenas tardes –Les saludo su madre tendiéndoles unas galletas, que había sacado de una caja pues no le había quedado tiempo para hornear unas –Somos sus vecinos, los Potter –James igual asintió y fue cuando la mujer fea sonrió. Tal vez no era tan fea._

 _–_ _Lucius Malfoy –Se presentó y ¡Vaya! La mujer también tenía una voz muy gruesa –Pasen, mi familia está adentro._

 _En adelante Harry había ignorado quienes hablaban (E incluso que la mujer realmente era hombre; ¡tenía el cabello largo!), la casa era preciosa y aunque aún se veían cajas alrededor, parecía pulcra y un poco más cuidada. Su madre tenía razón, ya era hora de que se fuera el viejo ese. Fue hasta que su atención fue llamada por alguien, igual de pequeño y con el cabello corto y rubio… pero especial. Se le había acercado y el pequeño se había escondido más tras la falda de una mujer preciosa, incluso un poco más que su madre._

 _–_ _Draco, mira, un nuevo amigo –Le incito la mujer cálidamente. El niño, de muy extraño nombre, había llevado su pulgar a su boquita y se había acercado con timidez._

 _–_ _Mi nombre es Harry._

 _–_ _Draco –Susurro por lo bajo._

Quien diría que después de esa normal presentación, ambos se volverían inseparables.

 _–_ _Hey, ¡HEEEYYYY! –Se habían chochado, casi Harry llevándose por delante a Draco quien se había detenido abruptamente._

 _–_ _¿Draco?_

 _–_ _Nos llaman –Allí estaba un chico llamado Flint, dos años mayor, y dientón como un propio conejo._

 _–_ _¡Malfoy! –Grito cuando obtuvo la atención del de ojos grises –He oído que tus viejos están a punto de separarse porque tu viejo no para de beber y comportarse como un bastardo._

 _El chico por lo visto esperaba alguna reacción por parte del rubio, más fue Harry quien había tenido la intención de lanzársele encima, pero Draco le estaba sujetando fuertemente, diciéndole que no le importaba lo que dijeran. Oh, pero él sabía que tan real era lo que decía Flint, y con sus apenas once años Draco estaba comenzando a parecer con leves golpes por su blanca piel._

 _Por lo visto Draco tampoco se salvaba del salvajismo de Lucius._

 _–_ _¡Potter es un perdedor por ser el amigo de un perdedor como tú! –Harry nuevamente se había enojado, pero Draco se le había adelantado. Fue tal su sorpresa al ver al pequeño y enclenque rubio lanzarse encima del alto de Flint y comenzar a golpearle con sus puños mal empuñados._

 _Tuvo que ayudarle y luego huir juntos con leves golpes en el cuerpo, esperando a que Flint no les alcanzara. Ambos perdían los estribos cuando se trataba del otro. Estaban seguros de que lo hacían por lo que habian crecido casi juntos, uno al lado del otro. Pero con solo aquello, Harry lo supo…_

 _Había comenzado a emocionarse con ese Draco, uno altivo, rudo, delgado pero agresivo, siempre a la defensiva y orgulloso._

Pero eso no quería decir, que todo iba a mejorar…

 _Ese mismo año, Narcissa se había hartado de Lucius, por los maltratos y broncas de todos los días. Harry había presenciado el momento, cuando Cissa entro a la habitación de Draco para decírselo y luego…_

 _–_ _Tú madre ya no puede seguir aquí, cielo. Cuida a Lucius por mí, ¿Vale?_

 _…_ _y luego abandonarlo._

 _Su amigo se había quedado tan rígido como una estatua –… Lo haré, mami._

 _Cuando Narcissa se fue con sus maletas, de un momento a otro Draco había comenzado a temblar y dejar correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. Algo que había dejado de hacer desde los nueve años. El corazón de Harry se había oprimido, y busco con apuro la mano de su amigo._

 _–_ _No llores Draco. Los niños grandes, no lloran._

 _Juro que lo cuidaría el resto de su vida._

* * *

Bueno, esta es una pequeña Introducción en lo que se basara el fic. Es la primera vez que espero poder escribir algo extenso, soy conocida en vida real a hacer cosas cortas. Y hasta ahora deseo experimentar... Espero les agrade y me avisen sobre los errores, los paso se largo.

Y algo más, quien desee ser mi Beta con mucho gusto comunicarse en privado conmigo :)

Gracias,

 **Dramatique Licorne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y SÍ FUESE UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO…**

 **Título:** Y sí fuese un universo alterno…

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry x Draco (Harco)

 **Generó:** Romance, Humor, y lo que demás se me ocurra.

 **Clasificación:** M – 17

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son vecinos, amigos desde la infancia, cuidándose el uno al otro, más por parte de Harry quien conoce que su amigo sufre violencia domestica por parte de su padre. Sucesos que le hacen ver que desea algo más que protegerlo. UniversoAlterno!

 **Inspiración:** Manga.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Lo que Harry nunca supuso que sucedería era que los pensamientos de amistad y sobreprotección por un amigo de la infancia, pasaran a ser pasionales._

–Hey, cara rajada –Se acomodó los lentes – ¿Ya podemos irnos? –Harry frunció el ceño y asintió.

–Claro –Suspiró. No tenía ganas de ir a clases.

* * *

– ¡Harry James Potter! –Se tambaleo adolorido.

–Mione. No hay necesidad de romperme el tímpano –Se quejó.

–Debería de darte una buena reprimenda. ¿Dónde estabas? Ron y yo estuvimos preocupados.

–El que haya faltado solo a la primera clase no significa que me trates como mi mamá, Mione.

–La señora Potter te consiente por ser su único hijo –Harry deseo refutar aquello.

–Ahora que ya ha acabado el regaño. Hola compañero –El pelirrojo quien estaba tras la castaña estiro el brazo y mostro el puño, Harry lo golpeo regalándole una sonrisa.

–Ron.

–Ron, también deberías de decirle algo.

–Tuviste que haberme dicho que no vendrías a la primera clase. Te hubiera acompañado Harry, estaba a punto de dormirme allí si no fuese por Hermy.

– ¡Ron!

El moreno se río y paso a sus amigos. Draco y él habían llegado tarde, y la diferencia era que el maestro de Draco si le había dejado entrar a clase y él, bueno, él prefirió esperar unos minutos e irse a la sala de música que se encontraba vacía hasta las horas de la tarde.

–Hola Harry.

–Hola Dean –Saludo a su amigo de al lado.

– ¿Te interesa jugar ajedrez? Le estoy ganando a Seamus –Movió las cejas de manera sugestiva.

–Ummm, no. Soy pésimo en ello, dile a Ron.

–No jugare con alguien que gana rápidamente.

–Envidioso –El pecoso apareció mirando el tablero –Seamus, puedes hacerle caer su torre.

–Gracias Ronald.

– ¡Eso es trampa!

–Sufre Dean, sufre –Ron intentó sonar maquiavélico, haciéndolos reír.

–Harry.

–Dime Mione.

–Podemos… hablar… -Le señalo el fondo del aula. El moreno asintió y la siguió. Una vez que estuvieron allí la castaña se sonrojo avergonzada –Esto... llegaste tarde… nuevamente… ¿Sucedió de nuevo?

El humor de Harry volvió a oscurecerse.

–Algo así…

–Dios…

Hermione era la única junto con él que conocían el caso del rubio. Era un tema bastante delicado. Ella se lo había preguntado y por mucho que él lo negara, ella le había dicho con simpleza " _Vi los moretones en su espalda_ ". Harry le había llorado y maldecido a Lucius frente a su amiga, quien nunca lo había visto así.

–Deberías de enserio hablar…

–Mione, No podría. Draco es demasiado orgulloso y no aceptaría la ayuda de cualquiera. Mucho menos si mi padre moviera influencias con la policía. Si acaso deja que lo lleve a mi casa y le preste el botiquín para curarse a sí mismo, lo usa más que mi familia.

–Aun así, es triste.

–Lo sé. Lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarlo desde lejos.

La castaña asintió con la mirada perdida. Luego le sonrió –Debería de explicarte lo que vimos en lógica matemática. Ven ahora –Le agarró del brazo y él solo pudo lamentarse.

* * *

Se relajó en su sitio. Aun podía sentir el ardor de la herida que había quedado justo en su codo. Su padre se había pasado de la mano _**–como siempre–**_ y si no fuese porque el plato había impactado ya destrozado en el suelo, Harry no se hubiese dado cuenta.

–Draco –Sintió como una silla era puesta junto a la suya –De nuevo tarde.

–Theo –Saludo.

–Blaise se ha enfermado y Pansy ha decidido irse mucho antes de terminar la semana para la sesión fotográfica.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

– ¿Chocolate? –Le ofreció una tableta.

–Gracias –Amaba el chocolate, tanto como el color verde, y las galletas de chocolate con colorín verde.

Todo era culpa de Theo por llenarlo de dulces.

– ¿Malfoy? –Ambos chicos se giraron y vieron a Bruce, un compañero de su grupo –El profesor Ryddle dice que quiere verte a final de clases –El rubio torció la boca en una mueca.

–Gracias.

–Últimamente el profesor de química te busca mucho, es raro –Comentó el castaño dirigiendo una mirada a su amigo.

Draco se encogió de hombros –Parece estar interesado en mis buenas calificaciones, dice que soy muy bueno en química.

–Comparado con otros, sí –Draco le guiño.

–Oh perdona Theodore, igual tú eres un genio.

–Lo soy –Exageradamente inflo el pecho –Pero eres mejor que yo en química –Se levanta de hombros.

–Vaya a saber que quiere el profesor Ryddle. La otra vez me pidió que le ayudara a calificar unos exámenes del otro curso.

–Aun me molesta eso de haber separado el curso en dos…

–El director Dumbledore sabrá lo que hace.

Y mordió la tableta.

* * *

–En el 115, los nativos se sublevaron contra sus conquistadores y arrasaron la guarnición romana de York. Como resultado, Adriano mandó construir una muralla de 117 km, llamada muralla de Adriano, que marcaría el límite norte del dominio romano… -Harry dejo caer la cabeza ruidosamente sobre la mesa.

–Amigo. Mátame.

–Ron, te iba a decir lo mismo –Ambos se sonrieron y negaron.

– ¿Qué clase está viendo el hurón?

–Ron…

–Venga, sabes que no nos llevamos tan bien.

Harry suspiro –Hoy es miércoles… umm –Se mordió el labio inferior –Creo que tiene literatura con Gilderoy.

Fue esta vez el pelirrojo quien dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa –No sé qué es peor. Escuchar a Binns y toda la historia de Inglaterra la cual por lo visto vivió con lo anciano que esta o ver como ese presuntuoso de Lockhart se regodea de su supuesta belleza y gran léxico.

Ambos miraron al profesor Cuthbert Binns, tan pálido y viejo, arrugado como una pasa. Aun se sorprendían de verlo caminar sin necedad de bastón y el escucharlo tan fascinado por la historia de Inglaterra. Pero ellos se aburrían.

–Hermione es la única que está prestando atención.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Profesor Binns, ¿Qué hay de los normandos en la baja edad media? –El pelirrojo le miro con una ceja levantada y con una mirada que decía conozco-a-mi-novia-genio-y-su-intensa-cualidad-de-preguntar-cosas.

Harry soltó una risotada.

Se ganó un castigo por parte de Binns por interrumpirle.

* * *

–Eres tan estúpido Potter.

El moreno gruño –Gracias Malfoy.

El platinado solo río –Todos saben cómo es Binns, Harry. Ahora te ha castigado, ¿Con que _gran condena_ ha salido para ti, el jugador estrella del colegio y chico más sexy, obvio después de mí, para las hormonas estudiantiles femeninas, un anciano quien no debería de estar dándonos más clase?

–Odio tu cinismo y sarcasmo. Y dijo que debía de llevar unos libros de la biblioteca a su despacho. Por ultimo limpiar su escritorio…

–Binns es un perezoso de mierda.

–Cuidado mundo, Draco Malfoy posee una lengua viperina y venenosa -Canturreo.

El platinado chasqueo –Cállate. Deberías de decir lo mismo de las garras que guardas bajo esa fachada de gatito bueno –Ahora fue el de ojos verdes quien bufo.

–No sé cómo tus sirvientes te soportan.

–Son aliados, y debe de ser porque poseemos la misma ponzoña–Le sonrió descaradamente –Tú eres mi fiel sirviente león.

–Bastardo.

Draco volvió a reír y luego le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar –Tendrás que esperarme. Igual tengo que quedarme después de clases, hasta dentro de tres horas.

Harry asintió a sabiendas que el de ojos grises no lo está mirando. Sus ojos cayeron impúdicamente en la cintura pequeña de su amigo de infancia, analizándolo y descendiendo hasta los dos montículos que se erguían firmes como dos globos ¡Y NO DEBERÍA DE ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESO! O VIÉNDOLE EL CULO A DRACO.

Se estrella contra la pared, y se alegro de que Draco no lo haya visto.

Y ahí algo de lo que hace que la vida de Harry James Potter Evans no sea tan aburrida. Está profundamente atraído por su amigo de infancia, su serpiente venenosa, el orgulloso y deseable Draco Malfoy.

Y sabe cuan jodido está.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y a las personas que les dieron follow and favorite a la historia y autor (OH MY GOD)**

 **Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, un poco sencillo pero necesario. El próximo capítulo el cual subiré dentro de ocho días será un poco drástico, pues ya vendrá el Drarry (Intento no llegar tan rápido a un final), y espero les sea de su agrado. Como siempre espero me digan sobre mis errores y aun así seguiré buscando un Beta (No confió mucho en mí) y sigan leyendo o comentando.**

 **Besos y mucho confeti,**

 **Dramatique Licorne.**


End file.
